lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Popular/Episode Three
This is the 3rd episode of Survivor: Popular. Challenges Reward Challenge: Baba Buoys Starting from a platform in the ocean, one member of each tribe would swim to a buoy, swim down and untie knots, releasing more buoys. Four tribe members would then corral the buoys to shore and place them on a rack. The final two castaways would then shoot the buoys into a basket. The first tribe to shoot ten buoys into the basket would win reward. Reward: A Survivor picnic complete with breads, fruit, cold cuts, and beverages. Winner: Victorem Immunity Challenge: New School Two tribe members would swim out and untie a net with fish puzzle pieces. After taking the net back to the shore, two other tribe members would untie the puzzle pieces from the net and hang them on hooks. They would then carry the log with the hooks to a puzzle station, where the last two tribe members would use the puzzle pieces to complete a puzzle. The first tribe to complete their puzzle wins immunity. Winner: Laboriosi Story Day 6-9 Laboriosi arrive back at camp after Tribal Council, James and Bryan going to sleep before any arguments take place. Kat tries to wrap her head around the elimination of her closest ally, Naomi. Looking for answers, she approaches Akira, starting up a large argument which gets Serafina involved. Peyton tries to calm the girls down and takes Kat down to the beach to get away from Akira, who is now fuming with rage and anger but happy that she is still on the island and lives to see another day. Serafina questions Akira about her tribal council answers and Akira brushes it off, saying she was telling the truth and Naomi was up to no good. Serafina begins getting suspicious of Akira and James, listening in from the shelter, begins to question if he made the right decision. Peyton and Kat sit by the water's edge and discuss tonights tribal. Peyton says she did vote out Naomi but only because Akira had fed her all the information she had gotten. Kat apologizes for not talking to Peyton more before tribal and promises that she will stay by her side and that Akira is evil and up to no good. Peyton brings up that they need to align with Serafina and try to take back the camp. Day 7 It's a quiet day in Victorem. Kyle, Josh and Aidan go out to collect wood and start discussing about settling their alliance. Josh brings up that they would need one more person to have majority and Aidan says that they should pull in Addie. Kyle says not to considering Addie is paranoid and they should get rid of her before she cracks under the pressure. He suggests Cecilla. Addie adventures out to the jungle to try and find the idol again, taking a pot with her to collect water along the way, but in reality she was going to use it as a shovel. Sophia and Purry go down to the river near their camp and talk about Addie, saying they need to make sure she's on board with them as they're planning to take out the guys and keep the girls strong. At the reward challenge contestants are told whoever wins the challenge wins a picnic. The whole cast are over the moon and determined to win this challenge. The challenge was intense as always, both teams on eachother's tails the whole way around but after a long struggle Victorem came out on top. They all sat around a picnic while Laboriosi headed back to camp. Purry poured out beverages as Addie noted how happy she was that she was on this tribe and that they had won today's challenge. Josh notes that they're going to win the next immunity... and the next... and the next. Sophia spots a rolled up piece of paper inside a sandwich, she takes the sandwich and quickly removes the rolled up piece of paper before anyone sees, she thinks shes in the clear until Aidan spots her stuffing it into her pocket. Back at Laboriosi, they all vow to win the next challenge. James chats to Kat about last nights tribal council and how he had no intentions to make Kat mad at him, she says it's okay but points out that Akira is lying before she leaves. Day 8 Akira goes out with Bryan into the jungle and claims she trusts him the most and offers him a deal of an alliance and to look for the idol together to cover more ground. Bryan accepts the invitation to be allies and they both set out to look for the idol together. Sophia gathers Purry and Cecilla by the well to reveal the clue she found in her sandwich yesterday, she says that she had been surrounded by Aidan all day so she believes that he knows she has the idol clue. Purry rejoices as she fills up the girls water bottles and they go back to camp, ripping up the idol clue and throwing it down the well after they had read it. Back at camp, Kyle is trying to convince Addie to jump on their side of the tribe to vote out Purry. Day 9 At the immunity challenge, both teams work incredibly hard to win immunity until Victorem begin to fall behind, causing them the win and sending them to tribal council. Back at camp, Kyle, Aidan and Josh practically corner Addie and continue to convince her to join their side. She says she will vote Purry with them and then goes down to the beach, where Cecilla and Sophia sit, Purry collecting coconuts close by. She informs them of the boys decisions and they all begin to talk about who to vote out. Purry walks over and is told about their decisions and sits by Cecilla. They decide who to vote out and head back to the campsite to eat dinner before tribal. At tribal, Kyle states that they have the numbers to do whatever they want. Purry points out that Kyle, Aidan and Josh are acting cocky and should consider checking with their extra vote before acting like this. Aidan looks over to Addie and she has no response on her face, not even looking back at him. Josh begins to get nervous and Addie claims that she is voting for one of the boys tonight. The tribe votes and in a split second decision to save himself, Josh scores out Addie's name and puts Aidan's instead. In the end, Kyle is the next person voted out of Survivor: Popular. In a vote of 4-2-1. Sophia, Addie, Purry and Cecilla voted for Kyle, Kyle and Aidan voting Addie and Josh voting Aidan. They all head back to camp. Category:Survivor Category:Episodes Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes